


天外来氪

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform, 登超本蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 《超人归来》开头，超人离开五年后回到地球，掉落在了玛莎的农场。但这次，他掉落在了布鲁斯的蝙蝠洞里。——你终将遇到属于你的蝙蝠侠，但我不是你的蝙蝠侠。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batnman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	天外来氪

**Author's Note:**

> 文首发于2016年8月4日，以此记录

1.

克拉克睁开眼睛的时候，首先映入眼帘的是蝙蝠洞的一片狼藉，还有在一堆屏幕前交头接耳的两个人。

“我猜他是掉错宇宙了，”巴里仍忙着在操作台上敲敲打打，“速度太快、平行宇宙什么的…大概就是这么回事。”

“就像你跑太快总没好事情一样，”布鲁斯替巴里总结，“我明白了。”

“所以我现在在哪里？”躺在检查台上听了半天他们对话的克拉克终于找到时机插嘴。

布鲁斯踱步到他身边，把他又从头到脚打量了一遍，“你还记得什么吗？”

“我记得我叫克拉克·肯特，来自氪星，”另一个宇宙的克拉克从冰冷的金属台上爬了起来，指了指胸前的S，展开了一个大大的、灿烂的有些过分的笑容，“人们也叫我超人。”

又一个超能力氪星人，布鲁斯心生戒备。而克拉克却像毫无察觉似的，依然灿烂地笑着，盯着布鲁斯尚未来得及换下的制服移不开眼。

“你是蝙蝠侠吗？你是蝙蝠侠，”他自问自答着飘了起来，靠近了布鲁斯，微微低头俯视着他，笑容温柔，“在氪星飞船上，父亲的残影告诉我，这次回到地球，我将会遇到我的蝙蝠侠，然后我们会成为最好的搭档。”

“所以你是我的蝙蝠侠吗？”

2.

“有没有可能他落地的时候撞坏脑袋了？”虽然钢铁之躯不太可能遇到这种情况，但毕竟是从太空直接掉落到蝙蝠洞，毁掉了半个蝙蝠洞的冲击力也不是开玩笑的。

在巴里再次把这个超人从头到脚检查了一遍后得出的结论是，也许是空间的扭曲和断裂致使他失忆、性格有了部分改变也说不定。

好吧，布鲁斯想。

这就很麻烦了。

特别是当他的克拉克飞进蝙蝠洞看到另一个穿着超人制服的奇怪的家伙跟在布鲁斯身后飘来飘去时。

3.

“克拉克，事情是这样…”

“不我不是喊你，你继续做你的事…”

“好吧，”在第五次他喊克拉克而两个人同时飞来他身边时，布鲁斯捋了捋头发，朝向从天上掉下来的那个氪星人征求意见，“首先我们要明确一下你们各自的名字，暂时我们都用卡尔称呼你可以吗，氪星之子？”

“没有问题。”终于用蝙蝠洞的咖啡机鼓捣出两杯咖啡的卡尔依旧很温柔地笑着，无视掉了蝙蝠洞里的另外两个人送了一杯咖啡到布鲁斯面前。

“那我们还是叫你克拉克。”布鲁斯伸手想接咖啡，被自己宇宙的克拉克抢先接过了。

“这个时间让他喝咖啡，会影响他晚上的睡眠。”克拉克一秒就干掉了这杯咖啡，然后硬生生挤到了卡尔和布鲁斯之间和卡尔面对面着，他想他要是再不做出点什么措施，这另一个氪星人恐怕就要当着他的面贴上布鲁斯的后背了。

卡尔立刻退开了距离，笑的有些不好意思，“我只是观察到他的新陈代谢速度有些下降，猜想他因为我而疲劳了，所以……”

“不许对他使用透视！”

“我想你误会了，我只是关心我的蝙蝠侠……”

“他不是你的蝙蝠侠！”

布鲁斯放弃般地捂住了耳朵。

这个莫名其妙紧张起来的氛围是怎么一回事？

巴里已经迫不及待要把这个大新闻告诉联盟的同事了。

4.

“肯特少爷，我说过了，在韦恩老爷的所有衣服上加入铅的成分是不切实际的。”在克拉克第无数次出现在阿尔弗雷德面前提出这个无理要求时，阿尔弗雷德依然非常平和地这么回答了他。

“何况，我觉得另一位肯特先生是个好人，像您一样的好人，”他给这个耷拉着脑袋看起来有些垂头丧气的年轻人递去了一碟小甜饼，“否则我也不会同意韦恩老爷要他住进自己家的决定了。”

克拉克震惊地抬起头看向老人，“等等，你说什么？住进他家？哪个家？那间透明的玻璃房子吗？”

“是啊…韦恩老爷他……”

老人的话还没说完，克拉克已经顾不得礼貌直接消失不见了。

5.

克拉克找到布鲁斯的时候，他正向卡尔介绍着房子的结构，这个敞开式的空间没有多余的房间，看起来布鲁斯又为他在算得上是客厅的地方布置了一张床，辟出了一块空间给他当“卧室”。

他瞪着那个整天挂着笑容仿佛脸部肌肉不会僵硬的另一个氪星人，差点没控制住自己的热视线。他在屋子外面飘了好多圈后，布鲁斯才终于感知到了他的存在。他降落在推门而出的布鲁斯面前，怒气冲冲。

“你竟然没有告诉我他要住进来！”他的爱人家里住进了另一个体质和他完全相同的氪星人，而他却没接到通知！无论从哪个角度来看，克拉克都觉得自己有理由生气，“不能随便找个房子给他住吗？”

“他也是氪星之子，有令人敬畏的力量，何况他现在有可能是失忆甚至性格大变，我需要盯着他。”布鲁斯送上了一个吻，中年人独有的说服力，一番唇舌交缠后克拉克的怒气算是缓和了下来。

“你可以让他和我住。”

“……然后眼睁睁看着你俩毁了你那可怜的小公寓吗？克拉克，他是未知宇宙的另一个超人，从某一种层面来说，他也是你。”布鲁斯看着克拉克，眼神清亮诚恳，亮晶晶的让克拉克有一种想再次吻上去的冲动，“我无法对‘你’置之不理。”

好吧，克拉克想，这可真是冠冕堂皇无法反驳啊。

6.

卡尔住进布鲁斯家后，布鲁斯给他订立了许多规矩，比如禁止在别人面前使用超能力、禁止在白天穿着他那套超人制服、禁止出现在大都会等等，他其实没指望这个整天傻笑的大个子会遵守，但他竟然非常听话的遵守了。同时布鲁斯也给了他联盟的通讯器，偶尔遇到难对付的状况而克拉克脱不开身时，他也会呼叫卡尔，他需要观察卡尔对联盟的态度，培养他的团队合作能力，这也许对他回到自己宇宙后建立另外一个宇宙的正义联盟有所帮助。

而这对卡尔来说，仿佛是某种许可，在被呼叫过第三次以后，卡尔开始时不时会出现在蝙蝠侠夜巡的时候，他总是挂着的闪亮笑容，让布鲁斯有脾气也发不出。

他想，这个氪星人掉落在完全陌生的宇宙，失去记忆，无所适从，甚至把自己错认为是他的蝙蝠侠，这让布鲁斯在某种程度上觉得他很可怜，因此对他的行为多了许多宽容。

而如何把他传送回自己宇宙的问题他和巴里依旧在日以继夜的研究，只是目前仍是毫无头绪。倒是从这个氪星人从天而降以后，另一个氪星人出现在他面前的次数越来越频繁了。

今天也是本该在星球日报的小隔间里写文章的小记者，又出现在了韦恩总裁的办公室。

克拉克抱着布鲁斯窝进沙发里，享受难得的两人时光，两个人交流着除了联盟工作以外的其他任何琐事，然后吻越来越缠绵炙热，他把布鲁斯压进沙发里，剥开他的三件套，而自己也解开了皮带……

“嘿布鲁斯，你吃中饭了吗？我做了新鲜的沙拉。”克拉克在差点从沙发上滚下来的瞬间用超级速度给布鲁斯裸着的上身裹上了外套，老天，他甚至不知道这个氪星人是从哪里冒出来的！

“你的那个宇宙没有敲门这个礼仪吗？”克拉克已经穿戴好了衣服，一脸怒意。

而早就接受了这个克拉克对他面色不善的事实的卡尔，完全无视了他，把沙拉送到了布鲁斯的面前，叮嘱他快点吃以后又快速消失了。

“他都开始给你送餐了？”克拉克盯着那盒沙拉仿佛要把它烧穿。

“…是阿福交代他做的。”

“这种事应该交给我做才对吧？”

“别忘了你是个要上班的记者！”布鲁斯觉得头在隐隐作痛，“而他很闲。”

“你还给他买了新衣服？你可以拿我的给他穿。”

“他比你…高一些，”布鲁斯有点尴尬地移开眼，他的表现在克拉克看来就像个出轨被抓包的人一样，虽然他们都知道布鲁斯并没有，“肌肉和身形也和你的不太一样…”

“你连这个都知道？！”

布鲁斯觉得自己还是不说话比较好。

7.

除了克拉克，哥谭的反派们最近的日子也不太好过，本来有个红披风的家伙总是从天而降帮着蝙蝠侠一起收拾他们已经够受的了，最近晚上又冒出来一个穿着睡衣傻里傻气的人总是毫无预兆就出现在蝙蝠侠身边，而且这个人也有超级速度、钢铁之躯、力大无穷……

蝙蝠侠的生活作风也和哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩的生活作风一样混乱吗？同时和两个超人类交往？或者是搞暧昧？然后利用他们来整顿哥谭？

这太可怕了！

8.

在认清了目前的局势后，两个超人和蝙蝠侠之间的修罗场成了联盟成员们闲暇之余的乐趣。

在又一次击退外星人、而卡尔跑来帮忙结果和克拉克一起被某种不明武器击中掉进海里后，亚瑟左右手各拖着一个仰面朝天漂浮在水里的超人冲布鲁斯问：

“你掉的是这个整天傻笑的超人，还是那个苦大仇深的超人？”

9.

怎么说呢。

据阿卡姆最近越狱失败又被丢回去的反派们说，就算隔着面具，也能感受到今天的蝙蝠侠脸更黑了。

TBC

10.

那一天的亚瑟，终于切身感受到了来自联盟顾问的威严。

他听到布鲁斯对躺在沙滩上的两个一看就在装睡的超人说：

“如果你们两个同时用冷冻呼吸，有没有可能把亚特兰蒂斯冻起来？”

“我一个人就可以，”克拉克率先爬了起来，甩了甩湿发，“或者也可以试试扔进沙漠。”

“……”

亚瑟潜回海里的时候，心里想的是幸好他把布鲁斯钉在墙上的时候，超人还在坟里躺着。

11.

不止是哥谭的反派们，大都会的反派们也是苦不堪言。本来平时做坏事就已经很蹑手蹑脚小心翼翼了，不知道最近的超人是精力过剩还是心情太好，变得愈发勤快起来。

人们议论猜测着最近上镜率越来越高的超人到底遭遇了什么，也许超人是想缓和与政府的关系？抑或是对已经很低的犯罪率仍然不够满意？

只有“超人也许是性生活不和谐”的小道消息在反派们中传了开来。

12.

毕竟自从另外一个氪星人从天而降之后，他就快一个多月没再能踏进过布鲁斯的玻璃房了，只有中间某一天布鲁斯趁着大都会的酒会活动偷偷跑来克拉克的公寓约了个十分匆忙短暂的会，一到入夜他便又使命感上身执意要回哥谭夜巡。

在克拉克决定夺回主场的这个周末，他一声招呼都没打就直接出现在了布鲁斯的玻璃房子里，他在卡尔面前熟练地使用着厨房用具，在流理台前各种忙碌，告诉他布鲁斯早上最爱吃他做的煎蛋三明治，碗碟刀具各自在什么位置，他都知道的一清二楚。

等布鲁斯回家看到两个氪星人面对面坐在饭桌前，而桌上摆满了十来个盘子时，心情的复杂程度是难以用文字表述的。

“克拉克，不要再帮我切牛排了。”

“克拉克，我吃不下了……”

“克拉克！！！”

13.

而吃完晚饭后的时间更加煎熬，克拉克显然并不打算走，他洗完澡只穿了条睡裤，就这么光裸着上半身双手交叠撑在脑袋后大剌剌地躺在布鲁斯的大床上，他显然在等待什么，而布鲁斯却一直在电脑前忙碌着什么迟迟不愿过来。

最后他只等来了另一个氪星来客。

“今天我替布鲁斯夜巡，这样你就可以和布鲁斯睡在家里了，这样可以吗？”卡尔垂着手臂站在他面前，笑的不能更纯良。

心机，克拉克想，这简直太心机了！

“不，我们两个一起去，让布鲁斯好好睡觉。”克拉克从床上跳了起来，说着就拽住卡尔要往外飞。

理所当然地被脸色阴沉的布鲁斯拦了下来。

“你先把衣服穿上好吧？”

那一天的哥谭，既没有打雷也没有闪电，甚至连风都是那么轻柔，但那一天的哥谭，却笼罩了前所未有的恐怖气息，每一个伺机而动的反派，都看到了滴水兽上的蝙蝠侠，和他身后飘着的两个超人类。

哥谭反派手册在那天之后又多加了一条：

如果看到蝙蝠侠身后跟着两个会飞的人，立刻逃，逃的越远越好。

14.

巴里发现自己莫名其妙变成了这场风波里受波及最严重的人，一方面是克拉克对他关于“把那个氪星人传送回去的装置弄好没有”的追问越来越紧迫，另一方面是这个氪星人本人似乎并不太想回去，他仿佛已经适应了在这个宇宙的生活，他在巴里面前总是无比温柔放松的姿态让巴里不要有压力，自己并不急着回去。

而布鲁斯只是让他按照正常进度来，不用太放在心上，但也不是真的就不去好好研究那个装置。

“所以我到底是该快点弄还是慢点弄还是不要弄啊？”

看不下去的戴安娜决定要跟两个氪星人都好好聊聊。

倒不是说两个超人对联盟造成了什么影响，老实说多了一个战斗力强大的超人对联盟只是锦上添花，何况这另一个宇宙的超人非常的和善单纯好相处。但他毕竟不属于他们这个宇宙，他的宇宙才是真正需要他的地方。

这个宇宙，已经有属于自己的超人。而布鲁斯，也已经有属于他的克拉克了。

15.

布鲁斯被戴安娜支去解决临时任务的这天，克拉克和卡尔如计划中的一样在滴水兽上相遇了。

“这是一个阴谋，我猜，”克拉克叹了口气，“我想我们该聊聊了。”

“嗨克拉克。”卡尔没什么太大想法，热情地和克拉克打招呼，他还是穿着便服，布鲁斯禁止他穿自己掉下来时穿着的那套超人服装，还总是说那套制服太丑了——“论时尚感的丧失，超人只会输给超人”——这是布鲁斯的原话。

“我能问问你为什么这么讨厌我吗？”两个人默默无言了半个小时后，卡尔小心翼翼地开了口，“因为我喜欢布鲁…”

“你不是喜欢他…”克拉克抬手打断了卡尔的话，“你只是以为他是你的蝙蝠侠，所以你以为自己喜欢他。”

“……但我并没有要故意打扰你们的生活，”卡尔沉思了一小会，却并没有反驳什么，“也许我只是因为失忆了，忘记了这些情感该是什么样的。”

克拉克看着这个既是他又不完全是他的大个子叹气，也跟着叹气。

他总不能总是这样跟自己的“同位体”置气吧，布鲁斯说的他也能够理解，他在这个世界，什么都没有。

“我们经历了很多才在一起，他对于我来说，不止是‘爱’的意义这么简单。”

克拉克看着天空微微走神，眼睛里闪烁着不易被察觉的光芒：

“他像是我最盛大的梦境，有时候是大海中最汹涌的波涛，或者更像是…星光，最璀璨的那种。”

卡尔听着克拉克的描述发着怔，同样是记者，为什么克拉克的表达听起来那么动人？

“你别忘了，我可是有望拿到普利策奖的记者。”像是感受到卡尔在想什么，克拉克摆开了个友善的笑容，拍了拍卡尔的肩膀。

“我想你应该多笑笑，布鲁斯喜欢你的笑容。”

“哦是吗？”克拉克心情大好，“他这么跟你说了吗？”

“没有，我猜的，因为布鲁斯说你摆着张臭脸的时候比我难看多了。”

“……”

16.

日子相安无事了好一阵，就连传送走卡尔的装置也接近完工，直到几个难缠的魔法师盯上了哥谭，而并没有被呼叫的卡尔在看到新闻后还是第一时间赶了过来。

克拉克早就有了不少对抗魔法的经验，卡尔却不然，他在到达战场的一刻少有的慌张了，不远处围攻着戴安娜的其中一个魔法师眼尖地盯上了他。

而紧随着克拉克想要帮他分担的布鲁斯最先发现了情况有多不妙，他迅速分析了下局势就想去到卡尔身边，却被克拉克奋力腾出的手拉住了。

“他根本没有办法抵抗魔法！”

“你也没有办法！”克拉克顶住攻击，想要拖住布鲁斯，“让我去！”

“任何一个宇宙都不能失去超人。”布鲁斯没去管克拉克绞在一起的眉毛，身体先于意识，冲到了应接不暇的卡尔身后，他认命地闭起眼睛，却没有预期中的疼痛或不适。

光亮消失，他睁开眼睛，发现克拉克正半跪在他身侧，替他承受住了大部分攻击，而那个魔法师已经被及时赶来的戴安娜绑住了。

“世界不能失去超人，”克拉克摇摇晃晃倒到布鲁斯身上之前，却微微笑了起来，布鲁斯看着他虚弱的笑恍惚的想，他的克拉克，笑起来能看到世界上最玲珑的虎牙。

“我也不能失去你。”

这是克拉克失去意识之前说的最后一句话。

17.

在魔法带来的强烈冲击消退之前，克拉克已经昏睡了七个小时了。

卡尔看着布鲁斯一开始还在不声不响地继续做自己的事，但三个小时之后他的不安就显露无疑，他开始心不在焉，最后他彻底放下了手中的事，坐在了克拉克的床边不再有什么动静。

于是卡尔也拖了张椅子在布鲁斯的旁边坐下，他们彼此之间沉默了好一阵，最后是卡尔先开口了。

“我很抱歉，也许我不该来添乱的。”

“…不是你的错，”布鲁斯终于抬起眼看了看他，“不要放在心上。”

“我以为你生气了。”

“不，我只是…”布鲁斯摇摇头，又叹了口气。

“我只是…已经失去过他一次了，”卡尔能从布鲁斯的语气里听出些苦涩和担忧，“不想失去他第二次。”

“你很爱他。”卡尔喃喃自语着，像是他从来没注意过这个显而易见的事实一样。

“是啊。”布鲁斯顺着他的话回答，直截了当，没有迂回，仿若关于他对克拉克的感情不需要有任何隐瞒，“我很爱他，真奇怪，为什么我从来没和他说过我很爱他？”

卡尔转过目光去看布鲁斯，看他留下岁月痕迹的侧脸，看他染上些微灰白的鬓角，看他挑剔不出缺点的五官，看他停留在克拉克身上久久不愿离开的眼神，那双漂亮的眼睛里，担忧、不安、害怕、不舍，太多太多复杂的情绪交织在一起，那满满溢出的，大概就是被称之为爱的感情。

18.

所有人都在告诉他，你终将会遇到你的蝙蝠侠。

他的蝙蝠侠，是不是也会像这个世界的克拉克形容的一样，像最盛大的梦境，像大海汹涌的波涛，像宇宙间璀璨的星光……像眼前的这个人。

他是不是也有机会在危险的时候出现在他的身边保护他不受伤害，对他说，我不能失去你。

我不想失去你。

这样的情感，又有没有资格被称为爱？

19.

克拉克昏睡了整整一天后，终于喊着布鲁斯的名字醒了过来。

一睁眼看到的就是布鲁斯略显憔悴的脸给克拉克带来了极大的安慰，他甚至没管周围有多少同事在场，使力把布鲁斯拽进了床铺里，拥着他缠绵了好一会儿。

很难得的是布鲁斯并没有抗拒，他任由着克拉克的行为。卡尔远远地看着，他很少看到布鲁斯露出如此温柔又幸福的笑脸，好像只要是在克拉克面前，在布鲁斯身上发生的一切就是如此的理所当然。

20.

宇宙如此浩瀚无垠，而我掉落在这个世界的那天，仍然第一眼就看到了你。

只是当时的你，又在看着谁呢。

卡尔想，也许到了他该离开的时候了。

21.

卡尔要离开的前一天，联盟所有人在布鲁斯家里举行了了个简单的聚会，所有人都和这个氪星人郑重地道了别。

他用力地拍着克拉克的肩，用说不清的心情一遍遍的重复，不要让布鲁斯受伤，一定不可以让布鲁斯受伤。

“我不会让他受伤的。”克拉克抱了抱这个可爱的大个子。

隔天所有人都默契地按照卡尔的要求，没有出现在蝙蝠洞，而只有布鲁斯如他意料之中的，站在他掉落的地方，那旁边，就是传送的金属台。

“我要事先说明，”巴里准备了又准备，才带着不舍的开口，“和你来到这个宇宙时一样，再次传送时，你有可能会再次因为空间的扭曲和断裂而失忆。”

“……这是什么意思？”卡尔看看巴里，又看看早就事先知道这件事的布鲁斯。

“就是……你有可能会忘记我们，”巴里不太敢去看卡尔的眼神，他扭头补充道，“99.99%的可能”

卡尔没再说话，他和布鲁斯面对面站着，安静地看着巴里做完了所有准备后，按下了启动按钮，他们先是看到金属台四周散发出了刺眼的光线，而卡尔渐渐在奇异的光束中慢慢变得半透明。

“我也会在我的宇宙遇见巴里、维克多、戴安娜、亚瑟、阿尔弗雷多…”像是要证明什么一样，卡尔认认真真地念着每一个名字，“还有布鲁斯吗？”

“你会遇见的，”布鲁斯笑了，他总是能被这个过于认真的氪星人逗笑，“你也会成立自己的联盟，遇见你自己的蝙蝠侠。”

“如果他们的样子和你们不一样呢？”

“没关系的，”布鲁斯笑的愈发温柔，“等你回去的时候，你就会忘记我们了。”

“但我不会忘记你的。”克拉克一字一句，每一个音节都显得郑重。

“……”布鲁斯有一瞬的沉默，然后他凑上前去抱了抱已经几近透明的卡尔，“说再见吧。”

卡尔也伸出手回抱住了他。

“我不会忘记你的，布鲁斯。”

22.

再见。

布鲁斯只是在心里又默默说了句再见，

他慢慢合上双臂，最终拥抱到了自己。

23.

克拉克醒来的时候，看到的是玛莎担忧的脸，而农场不远处还有星星点点的火苗，提醒着他这次的降落有多惊心动魄。

“噢我的孩子，”玛莎慈爱地抚摸着克拉克的脸，“你没事真的太好了。”

他在熟悉的苹果派的味道中渐渐清醒了过来，他兴奋地和玛莎讲述着星际旅程中的一些事，和他分享着他所找到的关于氪星的一切。

“我还看到了我父亲的残影，他告诉我…”他晃了晃闹到后顿住了，“我好像忘了我父亲跟我说什么了…”

“慢慢想，总会想起来的。”玛莎慈祥地笑着，安抚着自己的儿子。

24.

回来后的克拉克，生活也并没有因为这五年在地球上的空缺有太多的改变。

星球日报留着他的位置，这个世界也依旧需要并爱戴着超人，只有偶尔的一些诡异的残影，会困扰着他。

残影里是无边无际的黑暗，像是永远看不到尽头的洞穴，时不时会有蝙蝠从头顶簌簌飞过。他不知走了多久，终于看见一束光亮，有个虚无的人影站在那里。忽明忽暗的世界里，克拉克能听见自己临空无凭的心跳声。

他张了张嘴，有个名字要冲口而出，但他却发不出任何声音。

25.

因为没有相遇，所以也无谓分离。

这大概是最好的结局。

26.

今天的克拉克也和反派奋力苦战着，他飞越了好几个城市的上空，却在临经哥谭时被狡猾的反派用武器打中，硬生生从空中掉了下来。

从短暂昏迷中醒来的克拉克，发现自己已经被拖离了他砸出来的那个大坑，而他确定身边这个身着黑色制服带着头套的男人就是传说中的蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠救了超人？如果被报道出去的话，一定又是桩了不得的大新闻。天知道蝙蝠侠真的只是刚好在飞跃两幢大楼时差点被这个天上掉下来的家伙砸中而已。

克拉克对上了蝙蝠侠隐藏在面具后含义不明的视线，嚅嗫着嘴想说一声谢谢，开口的话却变成了一个从未有过交集的名字。

“布鲁斯？”

喊出名字的瞬间，克拉克的胸口充盈了一种难过的情绪。

奇怪…为什么会喊出这个名字。

怎么会呢，明明没有见过，却又像是，好久不见的样子。

27.

似乎是很久很久以前，他对一个人说，我不会忘记你，布鲁斯，我不会忘记你的。

好奇怪，这些模模糊糊的画面，为什么，就是想不起来了？

28.

经过我记忆的人有那么多，我却最想找到你。

不管被遗忘在世界的哪个角落，都想试着寻找一次。

可惜。

可惜我还来不及遇见你，就已经失去了你。

29.

“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯赶回蝙蝠洞后第一时间脱下头套坐到了操作台前，“你说大都会那个穿红内裤的超人，为什么会知道我的真实身份？”

夜还很长，布鲁斯有的是时间好好做一番调查。

30.

而上一个故事的结局，通常是下一个故事的开始。

END


End file.
